Sonic And Serenity
by XxCrystalFlarexX
Summary: A simple yet complicated story of friendship and adventure between Sonic the Hedgehog, and a human girl by the name of Serenity. (Please note, this is an old old story i made before sonic06 existed, SO DON'T EVEN GO THERE. Plus, I haven't read any sonic archie comics or anything like that, so don't give me crap if there's a character named serenity.) Serenity belongs to me.


**Chapter 1**

It was a clear, windy night. The stars twinkled and glittered like diamonds in the inky black sky. A sliver of moonlight slipped into the window of a rather large house, directly into the bedroom of a fifteen year-old girl. Wide awake, she kneeled on her bed while gazing out that very same window. The moon was full and bright, and it filled the sky with it's brilliant luster. Sighing, the girl said,

"He should be here by now…" She took a glance at her clock. It was 11:59 pm. She pulled her hoodie closer as a strong gust of wind blew the window open, shutters and all. Her pale hands and face quickly became numb as they were blasted with the frosty air. She didn't bother closing it. She would be leaving through the window any time, so there wasn't any point of it. The girl looked at the clock again. 12:00.

Suddenly there was an aqua blue flash.

"Yo, Serenity! I'm here!" A friendly voice spoke. She stuck her head out the window and looked down. There she saw a familiar blue hedgehog at the ground below her. He grinned and waved.

"Sonic! You're ten minutes late!" she said sternly. "You promised that we would get a head-start!"

"I know, I know!" he replied. "I kind of had a…. delay."

"Well, obviously!" she scoffed. "What was it that took you so long?"

"I had to stop along the way. I needed to get something."

"What was it?"" Serenity noticed that his cheeks had turned red. She wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was from the icy wind.

"Um…. That's not important right now. What's important is that we get going soon!"

"Right! Give me a couple seconds." She rushed to her closet and began rummaging through hangers and piles until she pulled out a black leather biker jacket. It had belonged to her older brother Danny. Their father had bought it for him years ago. He used to wear it every single time he rode on the back of his dad's motorcycle. In fact, he liked it so much that he wore it every day. He wore it to bed. Danny would never take it off. Not even when it got too small for him. He still kept it on! Until the accident… Their father was riding alone on his motorcycle when a little boy tried to cross the road in front of him. Desperately trying to avoid him, he swerved and crashed into a diesel truck.

Luckily it didn't explode. But it did leave him with severe injuries, and he was rushed to the hospital. Unfortunately, he died during the operation that was meant to save him.

After that, Danny decided that it was too painful to keep, so he decided to give it to his sister. Though she would never wear it, she kept it anyway. She had outgrown it by now, but she thought it would be the perfect size for Sonic. She dropped it out the window, then watched to see if he would catch it. He caught it like it was nothing.

"Put it on," she instructed. "It's gonna get colder. After all, it is October!"

He quickly obeyed and slipped it on over his t-shirt. It sagged a bit below the waistline of his jeans. It was a little bigger on him then she expected, but she had to admit, it looked really good on him. All he needed was a pair of sunglasses!

"Well, what do you think?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty slick!" Serenity replied enthusiastically. "You should wear leather jackets more often."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Her blue hedgehog friend questioned. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright!" She was about to get her rope when she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps.

"Quick, hide! Auntie's coming up the stairs!"

She watched as the hedgehog fled at the speed of sound, momentarily disappearing into the night. Serenity was able to scramble away from the window just as the door opened.

"Serenity honey, who are you talking to?" Asked a tall, thin, blonde-haired woman. She looked a lot like Serenity. "And close that window! It's freezing in here."

"Um…. I was just talking to… er…. myself!" The girl replied. "Yeah, that's it! I had to get some fresh air because I was feeling sick."

The woman looked at her with concern.

"Sick? Well then you should come downstairs and take some medicine."

"Uh… No thanks, Aunt Lucy…. I'm feeling better now!"

"You sure?"

"Yes Auntie."

"Okay… Good night then." With that the lady walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Lucy was only taking care of Serenity and Danny because their mother was in the hospital, ready to have another baby.

The teenager waited for the sound of footsteps died away, and the sound of the television blared back to life. She's always watching TV late at night.

"All clear!" She told the Sonic. He quickly came back into view.

"Great!" He said. "Now let's get going before we run out of daylight!"

"Right!" She grabbed her rope from her under her bed and secured it to one of the legs on the bed. It was _a lot _heavier than her anyway, so it wasn't going anywhere. She gave the rope a testing tug, then tossed the opposite end out the window.

"Watch out below!" she called. "I'm coming down!" The blue hedgehog quickly stepped out of the way as Serenity climbed out the window and began to slide down the rope. She regretted not getting her gloves. Immediately her hands were shot with a painful burning sensation. She landed on her feet with soft _thud. _

"Ouch ouch ouch! Stupid rope burn…" Sonic looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, considering I just burned myself, then no!" She spat.

"Well excuse me for caring!" he took a step towards the girl. "Now let me see."

Serenity reluctantly gave him her hand. As Sonic looked, he saw a bright red mark streaked across her palm, and it bled slightly. He cringed at the sight.

"Ow… looks pretty bad! You should of been more careful…"

The teenage girl looked away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" She pulled her hand away. "You brought the map that Tails gave you, right?"

Sonic fished a small device out of his pocket and clicked a button. A colorful holographic map appeared.

"Right here!"

"Cool, let's go!

"Ah-ah-ah! Not until we get that hand of yours bandaged up missy!"

The teenager rolled her eyes.

"Can't this wait until we at least get there?"

"Fine." The hero said reluctantly. "But we need to get going quickly."

Just as they were about to leave, a long and lowly howl emitted from the woods nearby.

Serenity let out a small yelp as she clung to the azul hedgehog.

"Wh-what was that?!" she asked shakily.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "But it doesn't sound too friendly!"

"Yeah…. Let's go!

Meanwhile, a pair of mysterious yellow eyes watched menacingly from a safe distance while the hero scooped the girl into his arms and dashed away with an unbelievable speed.

The watching eyes belonged to a creature with gray-brown colored fur. Its paws slowly crept closer to where the pair stood moments ago. It's pointy ears twitched, and it's poofy tail flicked delightedly as it picked up the scent.

"Bloodfang will feast tonight!" He said, grinning as he licked his lips. His razor-sharp blood-stained teeth glistened in the moonlight, and soon he trotted off in the direction of Sonic and Serenity.


End file.
